


Bondage Magazine

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Bunk'd
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Gwen finds some dirty magazines and some toys under Ava's bed. Once she learns what these stuff are for, she wants to try it out on Ava and Destiny. Requested by Torigagged
Kudos: 7





	Bondage Magazine

Late one night Ava wakes up finding herself tied up on her bed by her wrist and ankles with cleave gagged. Ava tries to look around with the limited mobility she has called out for Destiny and Gwen for help or to know if they are alright. Destiny wakes up to the sound of Ava muffled yelling and she too finds herself tied up to her bed with a gag in her mouth. Gwen enters the cabin naked holding a bunch of sticks of various sizes. Ava and Destiny start to call out to Gwen to help before they question why she is naked. Gwen says out loud to her "Being naked outside is so freeing. I wonder why girls don't just walk around naked all the time?" Gwen puts the bundle of sticks down on her bed and explains to them "I found these magazines and toys under your bed. I got to admit when I first saw it I thought it was really gross but then I thought how fun they were having on the pictures and I tried some of it out myself and it was fun." "But why are we tied up?" Ava asks Gwen through the cleave gagged over her mouth. "Because of this magazine that has bondage in the title. I didn't have anyone to try it on except for you two and it says it works best when your partner isn't expecting it." Ava and Destiny look at each other in fear of what's about to happen to them.

Gwen walks toward Ava, looks at her seeing her face filled with anxiety. "Don't worry Ava I was scared at first but I promise you'll feel great at the end of it" Gwen is about to begin until she realizes a small problem. "Oh, nuts your clothes are in the way I forgot all about that." "How about you untie me and we can take them off." Ava tells Gwen hoping to trick her into releasing her. "Nah too much work. It's better if I just cut them off." Gwen says. Gwen goes over to her dresser and pulls out some scissors saying "Besides it says stripping a person close against their will is an excellent aphrodisiac." As Gwen cuts off her clothes, Ava tries to move her body away. "Be careful not to move Ava I don't want to accidentally cut you.". Gwen cuts away her pajamas leaving with just her pink panty still intact. Ava naked body exposed, Ava feels an electric sensation all over her body. Her heart races, she can only think of how uncomfortable she feels and wants to break free from her bonds but can't. "Eva your boobs are so round and perky." Gwen tells Ava trying to talk dirty as possible as she can while groping Ava titties. Gwen then focuses on her attention on Ava panty slowly cutting it away. Ava trying desperately to break her bonds from her wrist but fails as now Gwen finishing cutting her panty slowly exposing Ava pink pussy. Gwen stares at Ava pussy saying "Your pussy so pink and glistening. I can see your clit erect and quivering. You like your pussy being out in the open where people can clearly see it, don't you?" Ava pussy gets wetter with the unwanted attention it's getting without Ava control of it, trying hard desperately not to be turned on by Gwen's actions.

Gwen sits on Ava's waist and plays with her young perky tits, jiggles them around leans forwards to suck on her sensitive erect nipple softly biting and pulling on them. After playing Ava's tits Gwen stops and tells her "I am so excited for this next part." Gwen gets off her and pulls out a very long, thin, stick. Gwen explains "Your bondage magazine shows a person whipping the tied up girl, but you don't have anything like that so I went out to find a good strong whipping stick." Gwen then whips Ava with the stick, whipping her stomach, her breast, her inner thighs, and her pussy. Ava screams in pain as Gwen whips laughing with joy. Ava finds that the more Gwen whips her the more she finds herself liking it. After a few more whipping leaving red marks over her body, Gwen then sticks the stick in her pussy telling her "don't worry I found some strong sticks, they won't break apart leaving behind any splinters inside of you, I promise." Ava in shock asks Gwen "Woah, did you clean that stick first?" "Why would I do that?" Gwen asks genuinely confused. Gwen stroking it gently moving it back and forth making Ava feel disgusted that something that dirty is in her. "Ava, you're so wet." Gwen says noticing Ava pussy leaking out a bunch of juices making her bed wet. Ava tries to stay focus and not lose herself in the disgusting pleasure she is in at the moment. Get then pulls out the stick and places it in her asshole. Ava screams from the thought of a foreign object entering her rectum, rising her pelvic up in the air trying desperately to get free. As Gwen jerks the stick inside Ava ass, Ava clenches her ass causing the stick to break inside her. "Cool. you made your own butt plug. But I already pick out one that might be more enjoyable" Gwen takes out the broken stick in her ass and puts in instead a fat, small stick instead shoving it deep inside. Ava squirms around as the fat stubby stick enters deep in her asshole stretching it out in an uncomfortable manner. Gwen sees Ava wet pussy and seeing from the magazine Ava starts licking. Ava moans feeling Gwen moist tongue get inside her. Gwen licks, sucks, and messages so aggressively that Ava can't control herself anymore and orgasm hard in Gwen's face. "Naughty Ava you were supposed to wait for me to cum to." Gwen tells Ava. Gwen pulls out Ava's pink vibrator and tells her "For your punishment..."

Gwen puts the vibrator on the highest setting and sticks it in her pussy taping Ava's pussy and asshole leaving in the vibrator and stick in there so Ava can the endless amount sensation in her groin she will be experiencing for the rest of the night. Gwen takes the cleave gag out of her mouth and sits on Ava's face so she can eat out her pussy so Gwen can cum too. As Ava eats out Gwen pussy, Gwen plays with Ava's tits Gwen slaps Ava tits around, still sensitive from the whipping she did on them, she also spits on them and rubs her spit around the red areas of Ava's breast. Ava still licking Gwen's pussy can feel the pain turn into pleasure, loving how Gwen is molesting her breast and the relentless stimulation the high intense vibrator is causing refusing to exit out of her. Ava licks every corner around and in Gwen pussy making it all sloppy and wet. Gwen about to cum moans out loud making an ahegao facial expression. Gwen orgasm hard into Ava's mouth cocking on it not prepared that Gwen was going to shoot out her juices into her mouth.

Gwen gets up off of Ava still leaving the vibrator in her as she walks towards Destiny saying to her "Now it's your turn destiny." Destiny please with Gwen not to ruin her silk expensive pajama but Gwen continues to cut it off. Destiny struggles as Gwen cut her expensive bright pink pajamas off. Destiny's mind races on what Gwen going to do with her after seeing what she did to Ava. Now being completely naked, Gwen takes the time admires Destiny's body "Destiny you have such a beautiful body." Gwen slowly caresses her hand every part of Destiny's body, moving her hand up to her stomach, caressing Destiny prepubescent breast, circling her pink areolas with her fingernails, Destiny can't help but moan feeling how good Gwen's hand is as it moves across her sensitive body parts. The moans from Destiny make Ava orgasm even harder as she too moans from the extreme feeling of the vibrator. Gwen's hand caresses towards Destiny pussy, Gwen telling Destiny lustfully "Destiny, your pussy is what I'm excited to play with the most." Gwen begins to finger Destiny and plays with her tits at the same time causing her to writhe. Gwen pulls on Destiny nipple while jerking Destiny pussy with her middle finger. Gwen then manages to get two fingers in her moving harder and faster causing Destiny pussy to start gushing fluids. The cabin now is filled with the moans of Ava and Destiny. Gwen then leans towards Destiny's face still twisting and pulling on her nipples telling her "I got a bunch of short stubby sticks I can use since Ava only has one and she's currently using it at the moment." Gwen tells Destiny as she looks at Ava moving frantically, cumming numerous times from the high intense vibrator still lodge in Ava's drench and even more sensitive pussy. Destiny worries that Gwen is going to use those dirty disgusting sticks on her. "Oh I know, I got something better." Gwen says as she runs into the bathroom and grabs Destiny's electric toothbrush. Destiny's eyes widen on the site of it fearing what she's going to do with it. Destiny asks Gwen "What are you going to do with that?" "Use it as a vibrator silly." Gwen turns on the toothbrush and rubs it against Destiny pussy slits. Destiny body tightens up as Gwen uses the vibrating toothbrush on her, using the tip to massage her clit, using the edge of the brunt end to slide the slits of her cunt. Destiny can't help but be aroused by this especially when Ava is on the other side of the room naked moaning in pleasure. Gwen sticks the brush end inside Destiny slowly moving it back and forth in her. Destiny can feel the bristle brushing and vibrate against her vaginal wall. When Gwen finishes she sticks the electric toothbrush deep inside Destiny's anal cavity, removes the cleave gag, and goes sits on Destiny face having her eat out her pussy. "Yes Destiny, Yes!" Gwen moans out as she feels herself up. Gwen then leans forwards and eats her pussy as she uses thrust the vibrating electric toothbrush in her asshole. Now all three girls are moaning with ecstasy feeling immense pleasure. The two climax, orgasm in each other faces.

"Ah, that was so fun!" Gwen says excitably. "Yeah now untie us." Destiny says annoyed. Gwen then unties Destiny and Ava, removing the tape first from Ava crotch, which vibrator slowly sides out of Ava soaked throbbing pussy as she breathes heavily thanking that it's finally over. Ava gets out of her bed which the bottom half is now completely soaked in her fluids. She collapses on to the floor quivering and sighing as her pussy is still vibrating from how long the vibrator was in her. Gwen is about to get ready for bed when she gets ambushed by Destiny tying her hands behind her back. "What are you guy's doing?" Gwen asks nervously. "Come on Gwen you had your fun, now it's our turn." Destiny tells Gwen. Ava struggling gets up and adds on "Yeah we're not going to go easy on you either." grabbing the long end of the broken whipping stick. The two of them start playing with Gwen naked body, having her suck on Ava pick soaked vibrator that was in Ava's pussy, using short stubby stick Gwen got to pleasure her with, Ava and Destiny sucking on Gwen little bitty titties, spanking and licking her ass, and finally whipping her. They do this to Gwen all night till morning as her punishment.


End file.
